Uterine cervical cancer is a public health problem worldwide, primarily affecting women in emerging countries, Mexico included.
German scientist Harald zur Hausen, awarded the Nobel Prize for Medicine in 2008, discovered the major role that the human papillomavirus has in the development of cervical cancer.[1]
In this country (Mexico), according to the Newscure study by Dr. Jose de Jesus Curiel, there are two million women infected with human papillomavirus: HPV and 600 000 have a premalignant lesion in the cervix[2]. Moreover, the National Institute of Public Health, in the document entitled: Cuentas en Salud Reproductiva y Equidad de Género (Accounts in Reproductive Health and Gender Equality)[3] reported 4, 169 deaths from cervical-uterine cancer, i.e., one every two hours, more than ninety percent in women over 40 years of age. The reason for this rate of incidence is due to the fact that the virus requires many attempts to alter the cells and takes a long time to do so, which explains why infection is most common in the young and cancer is most common at older ages.
However, there is a contradiction whereby, although it is a pathology that is feasibly cured, if detected in early stages and treated in good time, there continues to be so many deaths, despite the existence of a vaccine, which does not provide complete protection and presents side effects that have led to the suspension of its application in several countries on this continent, in Europe and in Asia.
Moreover, there are efficient, reliable, safe alternatives which, based on extensive scientific studies like the one published in the prestigious scientific-medical journal Lancet Oncology in Great Britain in September 2011, comprising 26 epidemiological studies in eight countries, including Mexico, it was found that the presence of intrauterine devices with copper halved the risk of contracting uterine cervical cancer caused by the human papillomavirus and its ongoing protective effect remains significant for 10 years.[4]
In turn, the US Environment Protection Agency (EPA), alarmed by the high mortality caused by nosocomial infections, sponsored a study whereby the bactericidal, fungicidal and antiviral properties of copper were corroborated, since in the space of two hours, it kills 99.9% of these, including Staphylococcus aureus that is resistant to methicillin, an antibiotic being used to combat super-bacteria.[5]
It has also proven effective against Candida A, which causes vaginitis in Mexican women; and many others, such as the H1N1 influenza virus, adenovirus, E. coli 0157 Clostridium difficile, etc.[6]
In Mexico, uterine cervical cancer is the leading cause of neoplasms in women over 25 years. This scourge mainly affects women on low incomes, in places with little or no access to health services, located across countless small, scattered and hard-to-reach localities. There are 10 million people living in 170, 000 localities with less than 500 inhabitants who have scarcely any possibility of being reached by the official programs for early detection through the application of the Papanicolaou test, which often detects very advanced cases of uterine cervical cancer.[7]
As with all public health problems, the solution lies in their prevention. In this area, the 380 A copper-T intrauterine device has played an important preventive role, because in its standard presentation it has been able to reduce the risk of cervical cancer by 50%, even though, despite its dimensions, currently only 7% of women of childbearing age use it due to dimensional incompatibility.[8, 9, 10]
The answer is offered by the uterine cervical device that presents technical innovations consisting, inter alia, of increased copper 418 mm ions.
The present invention develops a preventive method to avoid the transformation of the human papillomavirus into cervical cancer, causing its preventive effects in the region of the female reproductive organs, particularly opposite the cavities that make up the endocervix, significantly reducing this scourge, regardless of accessibility to institutions and affordability